Dissidia: Super Smash Bros
by Superdrama11
Summary: A gathering of the heroes and the villains of each smasher groups. They pit against one another for the Crystal of Smash.
1. Gathering: Villains

**Hello everybody its Superdrama11 with this new long term fanfiction "Dissidia: Super Smash Bros. This idea was bouncing around my head for the last couple of month so I decided to go on ahead and try to write it. I had to research series like "Metal Gear" or "Metroid" but I can live with that. I apologize if somebody already did this idea for a fanfiction, but I'm trying to be a bit original with this one. So let's gets started with the first 17 characters: The Villains! Oh and I don't anything.**

**Xxx**

**Gathering of Villains**

**Xxx**

**Bowser's Castle**

"AAAAHHHHHGGGGHHH!"

To say that Bowser, the king of koopas, was in a bad mood was a massive understatement.

"WHY DID I LOSE AGAIN!?" He angrily yelled, he had obviously pitch battle against Mario and lost for the umpteenth time.

"Papa please calm down" His kids the kooplings pleaded

"Please your nastiness, this isn't good for your blood pressure" Bowser's caretaker Kamek also pleaded.

Bowser let loose one more plume of fire, than he calm down.

"Damn it! Why does that stupid plumber always ruin my plan?" Bowser complained "Do I ever get a happy ending?"

"Well what about the time when you defeated Count Bleck?" JR suggested

"Mario was helping me"

"What about the time you defeated Fawful" Kamek added

"Mario was helping"

"How about the time you beat Smithy?" A random Goomba asked

"Mario. Peach. Cloud baby, and Pinocchio were helping me" Bowser revealed than growled "DO ALL MY VICTORIES HAPPEN BECAUSE OF MARIO!?"

"Yes" a koopa said

Said koopa got incinerated.

"Anybody else has something to add?" Bowser threatened

His entire minion brigade all shook their head in unison.

"Oh cheer up papa you'll eventually beat him" Bowser JR told him

Bowser could just sigh and said "I just wish something will happen that will help me beat Mario"

Murphy's Law proves its power

In the middle of the castle's hall a giant flame appeared and stretching out of it were blue butterfly wings

Before anybody could respond, said butterfly wing entrap themselves around Bowser and pulled the Koopa King into the fire.

The fire disintegrated on the spot with the koopling and the minion staring aghast at where there leader once was.

Xxx

**Arbiter Ground**

A familiar scene was in front of the sages of light when they saw the Gerudo king shackled to the wall with a blade wound on his body.

The dark warlock Ganondorf was barely alive, as his slow breath is the only thing making sure he was alive.

The Sages all looked at each other and nodded, one of them pointed their hand at Ganondorf and a beam of light erupted from his fingers.

Ganondorf woke up at he snarled at the Sages

"What do you want?"

"We wish to ask you a question"

"Oh sure ask me a question while I have a stab wound in my body and shackled to the wall that's a great motivation for answering question" Ganondorf retorted with high amount of sarcasm

"We wonder…why do you possess the Triforce of Power?" the sage asked keeping a safe distance

Ganondorf snarled at said "I'm going to say this…the original Hero was nothing but a puppet for me to gain power"

"So you used the master sword?"

"That is all I'm going to say and one more thing?"

"What?"

"Bye-Bye"

Why did Ganondorf say this? Because he saw a dark portal appears with butterfly wings lurking out.

The butterfly wings flew out went through the sages and enclosed Ganondorf in their wings. The wings broke Ganondorf of his shackles and pulled him into the portal leaving behind the shocked sages.

Xxx

**Biologic Space Lab Research Station**

Or what's left of it.

After Samus paid a visit to this place (long story go play Metroid fusion) the station was completely destroyed.

However there remained a slight piece of skin (a wing to be exact) said piece of skin belonged to a notorious space pirate.

Too bad he's dead.

However a portal appears with wings that scooped up the skin and disappeared.

That space pirate will be reborn

Xxx

**Rewind Spring **

All was well in the area where one can be reborn. The last time the spring has seen action was when Dark Pit battle Pandora to heal Pit of his wing injury.

Suddenly butterfly wings erupted from the spring and a tornado erupted from it absorbing souls from the area around it.

A voluptuous figure arose from the spring with snakes for hair and pale tattooed skin, the queen of darkness had risen…for the third time!

"I live again!" Medusa exclaimed

The wings covered her and pulled her into the spring.

Xxx

**The Summit**

"CRAWWWWWW!" Crowed the Condor.

The Condor was not a very happy bird, after the stupid Ice Climbers stole his rightfully stolen vegetable he was completely hungry

He really hated them with their stupid tag team, their stupid ice powers, and their stupid hammers.

Gosh do the hammers hurt.

How the Condor would like nothing more than to get revenge on those stupid Climbers.

The water next to the Condor suddenly erupted showing 2 wings.

Before the Condor could react the wings surround the Condor and pulled him into the water.

He will not be missed.

Xxx

**Ruined Hall**

The ruined hall, a truly enigmatic place.

This is where the legendary trainer Red and PK user Lucas battle the fearsome Galleom.

After Galleom self destructed into a subspace bomb there where no remains of the tank/robot.

Except for his head

The same portals that contain butterfly wings surround the one aspect of Galleom and absorbed it.

Xxx

**King Dedede's Castle**

"ESCARGO!" yelled King Dedede the selfish of Dreamland

"Yes your majesty" replied Escargo replied the king's loyal snail servant.

"I want to contact NME immediately"

"Yes sir"

Dedede sat into his trademark throne and the NME TV appeared with their portal generator.

The trademark NME salesman appeared in the TV with his trademark smile on his face

"How can I help you king Dedede?" the salesman asked

"I need a monster to clobber that ther Kirby!" Dedede answered

"That's what we do best at NME" the salesman said with a smile

"It better be money-back guaranteed" Escargo added

Than they computed what they said.

"Um didn't we had this conversation before?" the salesman asked

"Yeah, but which monster did we get than?" Escargo asked confused

King Dedede thought about it and said "WHO CARES?! I just want a new monster to get rid of Kirby!"

"Okay might I suggest…" the NME salesman started but he was interrupted when the portal generator opened up.

"HEY! I didn't order a monster yet!" Dedede complained

"But Mr. Dedede I'm not giving you one" the salesman revealed with a genuinely confused face.

"Well than what is it!?" Escargo demanded

To answer his question 2 blue butterfly wings came out of the portal.

"Did you sent some sort of butterfly monster?" was Dedede last question before the wings entrapped Dedede and pulled him into the portal.

Xxx

**Distant Planet-Dream Den**

The Titan Dweevil, a truly unique one of its kind.

Unlike other Dweevil he has no really fatal attack relying on the weapon he has collected and its sheer size.

However last time the Titan Dweevil has fought it has lost all of its weapons thanks to the combined efforts of captain Olimar and the president.

It can't go up anymore because there will be a high chance he will be killed by the other beast of this unique planet.

It would like nothing more than to attack Olimar, his president, and that accursed creature who was sitting on him.

Fun fact: As long as somebody wouldn't take his treasure the Dweevil was perfectly docile, however when that thing sat on him he was overcome with the desire to beat up Olimar and the president

The president more so

Now that the accursed captain Olimar has taken his weapons he wants nothing more than revenge on him.

Problem: Olimar isn't on the planet anymore and Dweevil is weak.

Luckily a certain butterfly wing portal can change that

Xxx

**Sargasso Space Zone**

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY TURF!?" was the cry of Wolf O'Donnell when he returned to the Sargasso Space Zone.

Needless to say it was a giant mess.

Broken ships, spilled oil, floating monkeys (I'm going to gold a funeral for those guys) was up and about

"Well what you know after pretending to kill ourselves our zone really let itself go" Leon noted

Wolf's eye was twitching and decided to go to the main rest stop of the space zone.

Inside he picked up the nearest monkey mook he could find and slapped him awake

"No mommy I don't want to go to school" the mook started, but than he saw Star Wolf "AW! Mr. O'Donnell fancy meeting you. Is that a new eyepatch?"

"Yes and now tell me what happened before I rip your throat out!" Wolf threatened

"AW! Well you see after we thought you died we kinda…er had a fight for leadership" the mook explained with a nervous whimper

"Well who won?" Panther asked

"They're still going at it, but they'll stop when they learn you are alive" the Monkey revealed

Wolf grunted and threw his minion (OUCH!) and turned to his teammates

"Well look like we're going have to clean this place up" Wolf said with an angry tone "Next time we pretend to kill ourselves…we'll leave someone behind to keep things rational"

Panther and Leon looked at him stunned

"Well as rational it could get…and furthermore…" Wolf started but the mook from before interrupted him

"Mr. Wolf you're arwing"

Wolf turned around only to find his arwing with butterfly wings.

"WAIT A MINUTE! Butterfly wings? Leon?!"

"Its not me this time I swear"

"Than who…?" before Wolf could finish the butterfly wings scooped him up and he disappeared along with his arwing.

The mook, Leon, and Panther started aghast at what happened to their leader…than Panther asked "Can we change the name Star Wolf to Star Panther?"

Xxx

**Black Shadow Garage**

"Damn that Captain Falcon" muttered Black Shadow who was fixing his racecar.

"What I would've give to race and beat him once and for all!"

The portal with Butterfly wing ended this rather short chapter and teleported Black Shadow

Xxx

**Tohjo Fall Cave**

Giovanni former Viridian Gym leader and former leader of Team Rocket was listening to a certain special radio broadcast

"_Um…testing, testing 123: We are TEAM ROCKET! We have risen again from the ashes! GIOVANNI! Can you hear? We did it! Where is our boss? Is he listening?"_

Giovanni could only shake his head and turned off the radio

"These fools" Giovanni muttered "Why can't they accept that Team rocket was disbanded the moment I lost for the third time against that pokemon trainer?"

He walked outside in disgust obviously in a bad mood "I only hope that another trainer will stop that accursed broadcast"

He looked at the beautiful falls and sighed and started reminiscing about the time he spent with his son that he could enjoy.

While he was busy remembering 2 wings entangled Giovanni and take him away into a portal

Xxx

**Nados Castle**

…Or what's left of it.

After Ike and the Black Knight battle here the castle collapsed. Ike and his sister managed to escape the castle while the Black Knight was left in the rubble.

He is still alive, but barely so, and waiting for his body to be discovered.

The one who discovered his body was a pair of butterfly wings who scooped up his body and disappeared with it

Xxx

**Absolutely Safe Capsule**

"Oh I'm stuck in a capsule, don't know what to do, all I want is my blanket and to be a child again" bemoan Porky Minch

5 seconds later.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Porky screamed

"I WANT SOMETHING TO HAPPEN, ANYTHING!" And something did happen.

As you know 2 wings covered the Safe Capsule and pulled it into a portal.

Xxx

**Flat Zone**

Aw Flat Zone. One of the weirdest places out there. All of its inhabitants are for no better word flat. They are bad at coming up with names.

The Flat peoples were quite insane. They have a variety of strange games to entertain themselves when bored.

Their ruler was the great Mr. Game and Watch who kept a non existent eye over flat zone.

However there was one area where no one ever ventured.

It's where Mr. Game and Watch and all of his inhabitants keep their blood: the shadow bugs.

No one knows why they bleed shadow bugs but they prefer not to think about it and whenever they bleed they put the Shadow Bugs in the Junkyard.

On this day the people of Flat Zone witnessed 2 wings scooping up some of the shadow bugs.

But since they were insane they didn't bother.

Even when a 2 faced robot formed from the bug and disappeared into a portal.

Xxx

**Solid Snake's World**

The Author would seriously like to apologize, but he does not have any knowledge on the Metal Gear series and would seriously like help for this world.

Oh and the villain from this world is Revolver Ocelot

Xxx

**Mobius's space**

"Boy do I like to talk! Talk,talk,talk, and talk! Don't you like to talk? I know I do!"

This redundant chattering came from Cubot who after finding his original voice chip is talking away all the time he couldn't talk with his regular voice

To say that Eggman was losing it was a bit obvious.

Cubot's partner Orbot was proud of fixing his partners voice so he doesn't care that he was chattering away.

That and the fact that he turned his hearing off helped.

Eggman than cracked

"SHUT UP CUBOT!"

Cubot looked at Eggman and said "Well why didn't you say so earlier?"

"GYAAAAHHH! SOMEBODY PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY"

And for the last time this chapter the portal with butterfly wings covered Eggman spaceship and pulled him in

Xxx

And so the villains of each world gathered to serve under a man or a better word creature.

A creature known as Tabuu

Xxx

**Okay I finished this chapter and the next chapters are the heroes. And I'm sorry if the Butterfly wings were redundant but I really couldn't come up with a better word. And I really need help for the metal gear series and the Fire Emblem series. So please help if you are a fan of either series. Okay please read and review.**


	2. Gathering: Heroes

**Hey it's me with the second chapter! This one is pretty much the same as the first one except this time its heroes instead of villains! Not much of a difference I know, but just deal with it. I also take a few liberties with some of the worlds so don't get angry that something went against the games canon timeline. Also I do not own anything.**

**Xxx**

**Gathering of the heroes**

**Xxx**

**Peach's Castle**

"3 CHEERS FOR THE SUPER MARIO BROS!" Exclaimed Yoshi.

The citizen of the mushroom kingdom complied and let out a long cheer for Mario and Luigi (Mario mostly)

"And for the umpteenth time you beat Bowser Mr. Mario" Toadsworth informed Mario

Luigi and Yoshi coughed

"…Oh and you too Mr. Luigi and Yoshi"

After Mario defeated Bowser for the umpteenth time Peach decides to hold a party to celebrate Mario's latest success (Oh and Luigi's and Yoshi's too)

"When do you think Bowser will strike next?" Luigi asked

Mario sighs and said "Probably in the next day" he predicted "I'll enjoy the peace and quiet as much as I can" he looked at Peach " Just try not to get kidnapped again, because if I hear the sentence "Your princess is in another castle" again, I might go a little cuckoo"

Peach sighed and responded "I'll try my best"

"Good because truthfully Bowser became more persistent in the last couple of days hasn't he?" Luigi pointed out

"After learning we were inside his body he might be a little mad" Toadsworth reasoned

They all sigh.

"Well let's enjoy the peace as much as we can!" Yoshi exclaimed

Suddenly right dab in front of Mario and the others a warp pipe appeared

"Well so much for that" Luigi said ruefully

A giant hand appeared out of the warp pipe

It went toward Luigi, and it shakes its finger

It went toward Yoshi and shakes it finger again

Peach gulped when the hand approached her thinking something wants to kidnap her again, but when the hand approached her it shakes its finger and went away from her.

"Wait you mean I'm not the one who supposed to be taken?" Peach noted in surprised

The others were surprised as well, but than the hand neared Mario.

It paused…than it grabbed Mario and sucked him into the warp pipe

"MAAARRRRIOOOO!" Peach, Luigi, and Yoshi yelled in surprise

"WAAAAHHHHH!" And Mario was completely sucked into the pipe which disappeared

Xxx

**Hyrule Castle**

"…And I now knight Link the hero of twilight" Zelda proclaimed with her sword over a kneeling Link's shoulder.

The people attending the feast let out a cry of joy and applauded the newly knighted hero.

Truth be told nobody know what happened on that faithful day that the castle was encased in a strange barrier, but they knew that the green clad hero saved the day.

Link rose and shakes hands with Zelda's family members who were trapped in twilight, so he never really got to meet them.

Link turned around and saw all the people at Ordon village cheering him on, including Colin who for the most part recovered from his injuries.

Link looked around and saw all his allies while he was trying to counter Ganondorf. He can only sigh as he thought about his most important partner in the journey.

He didn't want Midna to leave permanently, but she was adamant about not letting another evil being get into his world.

The music started apparently played by a famous band from the Zora Lake

Link didn't even know that the Zora's had a band.

Pretty soon some dancing started and while Link is capable of slaying Dragons, Golems, and Dark Warlock he did not want to dance, so he sat down with his fellow resistance members Rusl, Shad, Telma, Auru, and Ashei

"Oh by the way I never really got to thank you for saving me from the swarm of monsters" Link remembered

Rusl shrugged "Please after all you done, that's the least we could've done"

"And hearing you speak is a nice touch" Telma added

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean is that for the most of your adventure you never really talked much" Shad pointed out

"I started thinking that you were incapable of speech" Auru added.

"I can speak just fine!" Link retorted a little annoyed

"Ah well, are you going to dance?" Telma asked

Link immediately shook his head rapidly

"Geez after all you done, you're scared of dancing?" Rusl asked a little astonished

"Not scared, it's just that I don't want to" Link explained

"By the way didn't you have the ability to turn into a wolf?" Shad said deciding to change the subject

"Yeah thanks to this" and Link showed them the Shadow Crystal, the mysterious object that enabled him to turn into his wolf form.

"So can you do it now?" Shad asked which caused Ashei to slap his head.

"Uh not here" Link said a little put off by the fact that the genius wanted him to turn into a wolf in public

"Don't mind him, he might be a genius, but for every IQ point he has, there is no common sense" Telma revealed

"Beside even if I did turn into a wolf, I can't guarantee that I'll turn back" and it was true. After Midna left, Link really didn't want to turn into his wolf form, in fear that he might not turn back into his Hylian form.

A royal knight ran up to their table and said "Princess Zelda would like a audience with Mr. Link"

Link knowing a bad idea to disagree with the princess went up and followed the guard to the royal throne.

Zelda was there chatting with the Chief Goron, and the prince of Zora, Both who were saved thanks to Link and thus owe a debt toward him.

When Link approached the table the Chief and prince decides to leave to meet with their Kin and allowed Link to talk with Zelda.

Link looked at Zelda and asked "Sooo, do you want me to bow or something?"

"No I would like you to come out with me in the hallways"

Link complied and follows Zelda out of the ball room and they were in the hallway

"I was wondering…what do you plan on doing now?" Zelda asked

Link raised an eyebrow and replied "I honestly don't know, after Midna left and Ganondorf died…" Zelda than interrupted him

"Ganondorf is not dead" she revealed grimly

"WHAT!?" Link shouted "But I stabbed him in a fatal area!"

"Do not underestimate the power of the triforce" Zelda admonished him "It protects Ganondorf from truly dying"

"But where is he now?"

"That's what I like to know"

"Huh?"

"I received a message from the Sages of Lights and they revealed that Ganondorf was taken by some sort of dark portal" Zelda explained

"But there were no clues on where Ganondorf was?" Link asked becoming more uneasy by the passing second

"There were one clue" Zelda informed "The portal also contained some sort of Butterfly wings"

"Butterfly wings?" But before he could dwell on it there came a scream from inside the room

Zelda and Link immediately dashed for the ball room and saw a truly strange sight.

Right in the middle of the room, near the giant chandelier there was a hand covered by a pure white glove.

"What is that thing?" Link wondered and before anybody could answer the hand dropped down and landed on a random Guard.

"Ow" he moaned when the Hand floated off of him.

Link and some of the others drew their weapons seeing what it wants to do.

It traveled around the room and nobody moved in fear of startling it.

It than reach Link and Zelda, and Link moved in front of Zelda thinking it was after her.

How wrong Link was.

Instead of grabbing Zelda, the hand grabbed _Link _instead.

And before anybody could respond the hand and Link got covered in a gust of wind that disintegrated, leaving no trace of the hand or Link behind.

Xxx

**Space (Metroid world)**

"And that's another adventure below my belt" Samus said sighing when she put the Fusion suit away.

After getting rid of the X parasite all Samus wants to do is to take a small break from bounty hunting, and saving the universe.

Samus immediately put on her trademark power suit and started piloting her space craft into the area where she got her Parasite removed for a last minute check up before she can go.

However she felt something tap her shoulder and she when she turned around a hand grabbed her.

Xxx

**Sky's of Skyworld.**

"…Are you serious?!" questioned Pit when he was flying with Pittoo AKA Dark Pit.

"I'm always serious" Pittoo retorted

"Lady Palutena! Do you actually believe this?" Pit asked his goddess

The goddess blows a strand of green hair out of her face and replied "The story does have some sense in it"

"But honestly, how could a tornado just appear, sucking up various souls, form Medusa, and than disappeared in butterfly wings?" Pit pointed out in an incredulous tone

"But that's what the guardian spirits nearby claimed" informed Pittoo "And they have no good reason to lie"

"But butterfly wings? Seriously?"

"It's a little hard to swallow isn't it?" Palutena rhetorically said

"Ah well, I guess we have to wait a few days to see if anything happened" Dark Pit suggested

A few days? More like a few seconds.

A light was shining above Pit, the type that appeared when Palutena called him back to Skyworld.

"Wait do the power of flight already ran out?" Pit asked

"Pit I'm not collecting you" Palutena informed a bit confused

"Than why is there a light above Pit?" questioned Dark Pit

There's a light on Pit because a giant hand grabbed him and pulled him into the light

Xxx

**Ice Village**

"The village would like to thank you dearly Ms. Nana and Mr. Popo" the chief told the twin climbers

"No problem" Nana cheerfully answered

"As long as we got our precious vegetable back, and smash monsters, I'm all good" Popo added

"I see your using you Ice powers to good use"

"Of course" the twins replied in unison

Ice village, the home of the Ice Climbers, it was an Eskimo like village with a few of the inhabitants being able to have Ice powers. Some more than others.

After the condor stole the villages precious vegetable, Popo and Nana managed to receive it back just in time for dinner.

"When do you wish to have you're next spelunking adventure?" asked the Chief

"We don't know" Nana admitted

"Probably right around the corner" Popo said with a smile.

A nearby snowman erupted, and a giant hand popped out. It grabbed Popo and disappeared into the snow.

Xxx

**Cliff**

The aisle of ancients, yet another enigmatic place.

The area where the R.O.B. once lived. Than on the fatal day of the Subspace War, they all became extinct.

Except for one

The ancient minister or R.O.B. to the others just stared sadly at the area on where the aisle of ancients once was.

After sacrificing everything, is this the reward he deserved?

R.O.B. did a robotic sigh and looked down.

He didn't even notice the hand behind him

Xxx

**Dreamland**

"EVERYONE IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Escargoon shouted in the megaphone while he went through Cappy town.

"What is it do you want Escargoon?" a ticked off Tiff asked

"Have you seen Kirby?" the snail frantically asked

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed popping in

"Something happened, something horrible!" Escargoon exclaimed clutching his head

"Will you just spit it out!" complained Tuff

"Allow me" and dropped in Meta Knight "Something interesting did just happened"

"INTERESTING!? SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAD HAPPENED AND YOU CALL IT…Wait…what happened to your voice" Escargoon snapped out of his rant when he pay close attention to the knight's voice and saw it was different

"Yeah what happened to that funny accent?" Tiff questioned and Meta Knight chuckled "Well the reason for the accent is because I have allergies, and I just got the antidote today, and this is my normal voice"

"Poyo" Kirby responded in wonderment

"Yeah that voice was kind of irritating, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! KING DEDEDE BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

Everybody there had a shocked expression, than they all started laughing

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

"No offense Escargoon" Tiff started "But who would wanna kidnap Dedede? I mean you been working for the guy for a long time, shouldn't you know what he's like?"

Escargoon scratched his head and said "Well that is true, but something snatch Dedede up, it was a pair of butterfly wings!"

This only caused more laughter

"Escargoon, Dedede being picked up by butterfly wings is as likely as Kirby being picked up by a giant hand" Tuff taunted

Escargoon growled, but than Kirby's trademark Warp Star started lying toward them.

"Wait I didn't call for the warp star?" Tiff noted in confusion

The star hovered over Kirby's head, and that was when a giant gloved hand picked up Kirby and warped him away

"You were saying?" Meta knight asked Tuff

Xxx

**Hocotate Fright**

"…and this is the S.S. Dolphin!" Olimar declared proudly to his son, as he showed him his pride and joy right after his kids.

"Cool" Olimar's son noted in reply "Can we go on it dad?"

"I want to, but you mother will take my head if I do"

Olimar's son sighed and said "I want to be some sort of space explorer when I grow up! Than I could go to that freaky planet you went to. Twice!"

"Well the first time wasn't as fun as the second one" Olimar noted

"Why not?"

"Because I wasn't in danger of dying" Olimar explained

"Hey is that Mister Louie?" Olimar's son pointed at his father co-worker

Sure enough it was Olimar's blue counterpart Louie who was being followed by an old Hotocratian who was probably his grandma

"…And do you know how worried I was!" the old lady started "Next time you desert yourself at a distant planet, at least tell your dear grandma about it"

Louie just sighed and walked up to Olimar "So this is your son?"

"Yup nice to meet you" and they shook hands

"Dad told me you were trapped on that weird planet. Is that true?"

Louie nodded a little scared from remembering his alone time on that planet.

"Was it true that you were on a giant bug?"

Louie again just nodded

Than Olimar's son started asking some more questions about the distant planet and Louie just nodded without paying attention.

"So you were attacked by space bunnies?"

Louie nodded again not wanting to meet Olimar's eyes

Olimar knew that it was Louie's fault their company went into a debt, but since all they been through, he considered it punishment enough without telling their boss.

"OLIMAR! LOUIE!" Shouted said boss when he ran toward them.

"What?" they asked in unison

"THE S.S. DOLPHIN!" and the president started pointing frantically behind them.

Both captains turned around to see a giant hand coming out of the Dolphin, and before anybody could comment the hand grabbed Olimar and disappeared with him and the ship.

The president after a few seconds of stunned silence turned to Louie and said "Louie you've been promoted"

Xxx

**Great Fox**

"…Another mission well did team!" Fox McCloud cheerfully told him team as they celebrated their latest mission completion

"Yeah, well the hostile robots were a piece of cake" Falco bluntly said

"What about the time where they almost kill me?" Slippy said fearfully

"Flippy they almost always almost kill you" Krystal pointed out

"Yeah but still" Slippy than remembered something "Oh wait I need to tell you something"

"Yes?" his teammates asked

"I'm getting married!"

They all started at him, than Falco started laughing.

"HAHAHAHA!" Falco chortled "That was a good one Slippy!"

"HEY! I'm telling the truth!" Slippy retorted

"Don't mind Falco" Fox told him "Well congratulation Slippy, second one to get married"

"Who was first again?"

Peppy raised his hand

"Oh sorry"

"So when's the wedding?"

"Next year"

"Well that's good to hear" Krystal noted "Just try not to get killed"

"HEY! I won't!"

"Yeah a space mercenary's life is pretty dangerous isn't it?" and they all laugh though Fox was thinking about something else

"_Should I tell her?" _Fox thought _"Should I let her go before she gets hurt?"_

An alarm broke his train of thoughts.

"Hmm" Peppy grunted "Look like something is wrong with the Arwings"

"Well let's go!" and Star Fox went to the room where the Arwings are located.

When they reached there, there was a rather freaky sight.

Out of Fox's arwing, there was a giant hand.

The hand gripped Fox and made him disappear with his arwing leaving behind his shocked teammates.

Xxx

**Mute City**

"The racers are driving for their lives. As they try to win the city cup, we had our fair shares of battles aboard and now the race is coming to a end" announced one of the Mute City referees.

2 racecars: The Blue Falcon and the Fire Stingray, were racing at their speed limit and the 2 cars passed the finish line.

The referee came up and announced the victor.

"The winner is…THE BLUE FALCON!"

The Blue Falcon opened to show the famous Captain Falcon as its driver. The driver of the Fire Stingray, Samurai Goroh, got out and hit the ground in anger and glared at the captain who was happily receiving his Belt.

"Any last word Mr. Falcon?" asked a reporter

"None at all" Captain Falcon cheerfully said "Just thank Blue for winning"

"Does it disturb you that Blue Falcon has a hand coming out of it?"

"Of course not… wait? A hand?"

Falcon turned around only for a hand to entrap him and pulled him into the Blue Falcon which drove off in hyper speed.

Xxx

**M.T. Silver**

"…Feraligatr! Finish it with Ice Punch!" declared Ethan, who was deadset on ending this battle once and for all.

His alligator-like Pokemon, fist got covered in an icy aura, and it punched Pikachu, a Rodent-like electric type, and caused it to be punched up into the air, where it finally fell down into the ground, its eyes swirls

Red, Pikachu's trainer, looked shock as he looked at his fainted pokemon, and at the youth who managed to trump him.

"Pikachu is unable to battle!" declared Gary "Feraligatr wins, meaning the winner of this match is…ETHAN!"

Ethan looked shocked at that sentence saying "I…won? I won. I WON!" He hugged his Pokemon who was a bit exhausted from the long 6 on 6 battle.

Lyra and Silver also cheered (well Lyra did, Silver just clapped and smile) while Leaf and Gary noted the scene in amazement and amusement.

"You beat me?" Red asked for the first time

"Uh…Yeah I guess so" Ethan answered

Red just stared, than he started laughing, laughing so hard that fell on his backs.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Red chuckled "For the first time in 4 YEARS I finally have been beaten by somebody! Can you believe how BORING the last couple of years were with me always winning battles. Only Leaf and Gary managed to even give me remote trouble"

"What do you mean by _remote_?" Gary angrily asked though Leaf just rolled her eyes at this slightly prideful statement.

"Ah well" Red finished "Look like I can finally tell all those annoying trainer, that the legendary trainer Red has finally lost"

"Dude are you actually this happy because you lost?" Ethan asked confused

"Trust me Ethan, after many victories you would want a few defeat" Red explained, than he took out a Pokeball and out came his Charizard.

"Alright Charizard, here's a Max Potion" and Red sprayed his Charizard with a potion and the pokemon recovered miraculously.

"Take me home please"

"WAIT!" shouted Silver "You just lost, and now you wanna go home?!"

"Yeah I really need to meet up with Mom now" Red informed and he boarded Charizard, but he turned to Silver and asked "You know…you really fit the description I once heard at the Sevi islands"

"What description?"

"I'll tell you later"

Red was about to take off, but he catch a glimpse of everyone's faces and they were all shocked at something.

"Uh is there something on my face?" Red asked

Everybody shook their heads

"Is there a giant hailstone behind me?"

Again everybody shook their heads

"Is a giant hand behind me?"

They all nodded

"Really?"

And the hand entraps Red and his Charizard and disappeared

Xxx

**A Village with Bandits in it**

"IKE LOOK OUT!" yelled Boyd, and Ike narrowly dodged an arrow from a bandit.

"Sorry about that" and Ike managed to stab the bandit he was fighting.

"Honestly be more careful next time" Soren muttered

"Shouldn't a noble like you be attending some weird ball?" asked Shinon who notched an arrow that hits another bandit

"Please other than Elincia, they are all crazy" Ike informed while he slashed at another bandit

"Does it look like we're getting ignored" a bandit in hiding asked

"Please we're just minor villains who are here to be killed" another bluntly admitted.

Soon the mercenaries managed to rid the bandit and rescue the town.

"How can we thank you?" the leader of the village asked

"You just did" Ike told him and the author apologizes, but he would seriously would like to end this portion, so Ike got taken by everybody's favorite hand

Xxx

**Tazmily Village**

"LUCAS! WAKE UP!" Yelled Kumatora who was shaking her friend Lucas who was unconscious

Lucas woke up, a bit groggy, and asked "What happened?"

"You fainted because you used too much PK energy"

"Why did I use so much?"

"Because you want to learn some of my attacks, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah I did"

"Give up Lucas" pointed out Dusty "Either you get a headache and gain the new powers, or you can train to your hearts content, and considering you fainted…I doubt it"

Lucas sighed and said "I wish something could happen that can help me a bit stronger"

Yeah, you know what happened.

It involved a giant hand

Xxx

**Flat Land**

"**PAAAAAARRRRTYYYYYY"** cried every single civilian in Flat land as they were partying in Horizontal Castle, as their king, Mr. Game and Watch, celebrate the day Flat Land was founded

Mr. Game and Watch rang his trademark bell and that got everyone's attention

"**Attention, attention" **He stated **"Today we are here to celebrate the founding of Flat Land, and in the only way I know how"**

He paused for a second

"**THROUGH A MASSIVE PARTY!"**

And like a magic word, right before everybody started partying; a 3 dimensional hand grabbed Mr. Game and Watch and flew him straight out of Flat land

Xxx

**Snake's World**

Again the author would like to apologize, but he lacks knowledge on the Metal Gear series, so he'll automatically end this part

Here's what the colonial said when Snake got taken

"Snake! Are you there? Snake? SNAKE! SNAAAAAAKEEEE"

**Xxx**

**Green Hill Zone**

"Man this bites" Sonic complained

"What, the fact that you are actually laying down instead of running?" Tails asked

"No, it's just that I haven't seen Eggman since the whole "Wisp" fiasco" Sonic explained "It's getting pretty boring really"

"How boring can it be?" asked Knuckles

"About as boring as protecting the master emerald"

Predictably, Knuckles punched Sonic for that rude comment.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails were currently resting on the Green hill zone, taking a break from everyday life

Sonic from killing robots to running from Amy

Knuckles from protecting the Master Emerald to stopping Rogue

And Tails from building Mechanical stuff, and helping out Sonic

"Whatever I'm going to run a few laps" and Sonic took off

"Probably running fast to show off" muttered Knuckles

"I HEARD THAT!"

"I KNOW!"

While Sonic was running through the Green Hill zone, Knuckles and Tails jaws dropped

"SONIC!" shouted Tails "THERE'S A GIANT HAND BEHIND YOU!"

"COVERED IN A GLOVE!" Knuckles added

"Huh" and when Sonic turned around, he was shocked to see a hand speeding toward him and eventually catching him.

The hand speed into a portal

Xxx

These 16 heroes were collected from their respective worlds to fight in the War of Smash.

Their General?

Master Hand

Xxx

**AND I FINISHED! I'm really sorry if some parts were inaccurate to the storyline, but I tried to get this chapter over with. By the time it's only the 16 heroes, I should be good. I also apologize if some parts were tedious and unnecessary, and sorry if there were grammatical errors, but please deal with me here. I'll eventually improve.**

**This was the Gathering chapters. Next is Explanation, than Preparation, and than I can go wherever after that. And I'll explain which villain go to which heroes in the next chapter if it's not obvious. Okay please read and review **


	3. Exposition

**NOW THE NEW CHAPTER! This one is best described as the exposition chapter where the main characters learn about what the hell is going on. So…Here you go! And also here are the timeline of the characters.**

**Mario: Anywhere really**

**Link: After Twilight princess**

**Samus: After Metroid: Fusion**

**Pit: After Kid Icarus Uprising**

**Popo: Anywhere really**

**R.O.B.: After the subspace emissary**

**Kirby: Again anywhere in the timeline**

**Olimar: after Pikmin 2**

**Fox: After Star Fox: Assault**

**Captain Falcon: After F-Zero GX**

**Red: After Pokemon Heartgold/Soulsilver**

**Ike: After Path of Radiance**

**Lucas: After Mother 3**

**Mr GAW: I really don't know**

**Snake: I don't know**

**Sonic: After Sonic colors**

**I hope this clears anything up**

**Xxx**

**Exposition**

**Xxx**

**?**

"YAAAAAHHHH!" Was the cry of Sonic the Hedgehog when he was thrown out of a portal.

"Hmm look like someone else joined our little party" grunted a voice

Sonic got up and dusted himself off and he saw who was their

It was the other people who were taken by a hand

Snake than asked "So are you going to introduce yourself or what?"

"Uh" started Sonic but he quickly regains face "I'm Sonic: Sonic the Hedgehog"

"Oh great another egoist" Red complained face palming

"At least he can talk" Samus pointed out

"Poyo" Kirby, one of the non speech members, agreed

"**I agree"** Mr. Game and Watch admitted

"What?"

In case you're wondering, all of Mr. GAW speech is told through bleeps and ellipses so nobody can really understand him

"So can you tell me your names?" questioned Sonic

"I believe I can do that" a voice said

The room they were in lit up, and the 16 characters saw they were in some sort of weird stage located in Hyperspace.

And a giant hand comes floating toward the characters

"Welcome" the hand said

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Link exclaimed "Weren't you the one who kidnapped us"

"No that was my brother"

"Your brother?"

"MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Cried out a voice that came from the opposite of the stage.

Like before, the speaker was a hand. There was however, a difference between the two.

While the first one was calm and resembles a right hand, the other was erratic and resembles a lefty.

"HELLLOOOO EVERYYYBODDYYY!" Cried out the left hand causing everybody to cringe and hold their ears

"MY NAME IS CRAZY HAND!" The hand declared "AND THAT IS MY BRO MASTER HAND!" he pointed toward the other hand

"Not…So..Loud!" strained Lucas

"Crazy did you take your voice pills?" asked Master Hand unphased by his brother's loudness

"MAAAAAYYYYYBBEEEE!" Crazy Hand answered

The hand let out a sigh and snapped his finger. This caused the other hand to disappear, much to everyone's relief

"Now that everyone's here…" M.H. started, but than he saw the smashers pointing their respective weapons at him

"Okay you (BEEPING) hand" Snake snarled "You have 10 seconds to explain what the hell is going on"

Master Hand thought about it, than he said "First let's learn everybody's name" and he snapped his fingers

Now everyone know each others names, let's move on

"Okay let's begin my exposition"

Xxx

**Master Hand's exposition**

_I have collected you here for a very special reason._

_You see for the last couple of days, various villains from various dimensions have been collected by a deity named:…Tabuu_

**Samus: Wait, why does his name sound like someone who put a ban on something?**

**Master Hand: No idea, sorry.**

_He collected a variety of different villains, all of them you know well._

**Lucas: We do?**

_Yes, in case you were wondering what Tabuu look like: He has a humanoid shape, is blue, and has large decorate butterfly wings on his back_

**Link: WAIT! Butterfly wings?**

**Master Hand: I see you know Link**

**Link: But that mean Ganondorf is…**

**Master Hand: yes he is one of the villains collected**

_Along with plenty of others, some he revived, some he collected, doesn't matter because he chose them as his generals. _

**Snake: Why does he need them?**

**Master Hand: I'll get there**

_His reason? To collect the Crystal of Smash_

**Snake: Crystal of what?**

**Master Hand: Smash**

**Snake: What kind of retarded name is that?**

**Master Hand: the kind that a no pay writer can come up with now let me finish!  
**

_The Crystal of Smash is the most powerful objects in the multiverse. Take the most powerful being you can think of…Yeah it doesn't even come close_

**Link: more powerful than Din, Nayru, and Farore? **

**Red: more powerful than Arceus?**

**Lucas: more powerful than the Ultimate Chimera?**

**Master Hand: Yes, yes, and yes**

_One lone crystal is bad enough, however when they are all combined, they form the Smash Ball _

**Snake: Another retarded name?**

**Master Hand: Get over it**

_The Smash Ball: it is THE most powerful thing in existence. Its existence alone is able to rock the cosmos_

**Pit: funny I didn't feel the cosmos rocked**

**Master Hand: That's because it was never created before**

**Olimar: Than how do you know it exists?**

_Because it was close. Only one crystal remained to complete the Smash Ball, but it was destroyed_

**Link: By who?**

**Master Hand: No idea**

_However when the smash ball was destroyed it let out a giant shockwave. This shockwave gave birth to me and my brother: Master and Crazy hand_

**Fox: Why a hand though?**

**Master Hand: I never really knew why. All I know is that I have the ability to transform into anything**

**Sonic: Anything?**

**Master Hand: I'll explain later**

_And the crystal of Smash were gone forever_

**Sonic: And that's where you say "At least that's what I thought"**

**Master Hand: is it that obvious?**

**All of the smashers: YES!**

**Master Hand: Moving on**

_However I learned something new. When me and my brother were created, something else was also created._

**Mario: What was it? A foot?**

**Master Hand: Well…not exactly**

_The energy used to create me and Crazy were positive. However there was a discharge of negative energy. This energy created…Tabuu_

**Captain Falcon: So in some weird twisted way, this blue guy is your brother**

**Master Hand: Sadly yes.**

_There was nothing but evil in Tabuu's heart, well if he even had a heart. After his birth Tabuu did nothing but research the Smash Ball to see if it would be reborn again_

**Olimar (SIGH): And he found the answer didn't he?**

_Yes. Tabuu finally found a breakthrough in order to make the Smash Ball again and he needs to relocate the Crystals of Smash._

**Fox: Yeah Fox here. Why is the word smash so important anyway?**

**Master Hand: You'll learn later**

_Where was the Crystal of Smash? Inside the core_

**Link: Core of what?**

_Cores of different worlds. 17 to be exact. But there was a slight problem to each core, but I'll get to that later._

**Pit: This is nice and all, but what does it have to do with us**

**Master Hand: Well…**

_Tabuu however is not a fool. He know he can't form the smash ball alone, so he decides to take a being with evil in his heart from 16 of the worlds_

**Olimar: I thought you said 17**

**Master Hand: Again you'll learn later**

_Tabuu collected the following villains from each world reviving some, and convincing others_

_Bowser_

**Mario (Groan)**

_Ganondorf_

**Link (Grabbed his sword): I knew it**

_Ridley_

**Samus: AGAIN!?**

_Medusa_

**Pit: 4****th**** times the charm I guess**

_The Condor_

**Popo: I want to smash him some more**

_Galleom_

**R.O.B.: Who?**

_King Dedede_

**Kirby: POYO (YEAH)**

_The Titan Dweevil_

**Olimar: Oh dear**

_Wolf O'Donnell_

**Fox: So he's still alive**

_Black Shadow_

**Captain Falcon: Great! Another chance to kick his butt**

_Giovanni_

**Red: Still not giving up is he?**

_Black Knight_

**Ike: That mean he is still alive**

_Pokey Minch_

**Lucas: (Shivers)**

_Duon_

**Mr. GAW: BEEP BEEP BEEEEP (THE LEGENDARY MONSTER!)**

_Revolver Ocelot_

**Snake (narrows eyes)**

_And Dr. Eggman_

**Sonic: So another one of his half-brained scheme**

_These are the villains collected by Tabuu, he had dubbed his army: the Creators_

**Sonic: Let me guess, so he can create a world fit for his ideal.**

**Master Hand: yup**

_It also these precise reasons that I have collected you 16 heroes. The greatest adversaries of the Creators. I wish to call you: the Smashers._

**Xxx**

**Regular Dialogue**

"WHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT!" yelled the 16 smashers in unison

"I told you they would yell!" Crazy Hand (who just dropped in) scolded his brother

"For one thing" Snake snarled "The Smashers? Do you spend half your life coming up with the most retarded name possible?"

"Also how do you expect some of us to fight?" Olimar asked gulping "I'm useless without my Pikmin"

"And what do you want us to do?" Mario questioned "I mean I want to stop Bowser and help out, but are we strong enough?"

"OKAY I GET IT!" Master Hand yelled to silence the smashers "Look I know you are not happy with this"

"Damn straight" some of the Smashers muttered

"But you 16 are the only one who can help me beat Tabuu and the Creators!"

"But what if we can't fight without help" Red the Pokemon trainer pointed out.

"I can help you deal with that" Master Hand retorted

"But what about our friends back at home?" Ike questioned

Master Hand sighs and said "I'll let you go back for one day to explain the situation you are currently dealing with"

"But what if we say no?" Fox asked

"Well if you want Wolf to have complete control over your world, than say no"

Fox immediately gulped

"Yeah that's right" Master Hand stated "In return for his service Tabuu offer to let the Creators control anything in their respective worlds"

The Smashers automatically gulped.

"So, do you want to join or not?"

All of the Smashers looked at each other trying to figure it out.

True they honestly want to help, but to fight in a freaky war? That will abhor even the bravest of souls.

However the idea of their enemies having absolute powers worries them and after a long drawn out silence Mario said

"Well this is just another day of fighting Bowser isn't it?" Mario rhetorically pointed out

"Eggman too" Sonic muttered

"POYO" Kirby cheerfully agreed

Master Hand pointed at Kirby and Mr. GAW and snapped his fingers.

"Po-Hey I can talk!" Kirby exclaimed

"Now I can speak your language" Mr. Game and Watch exclaimed

Master shrugged and asked "So do you want to fight?"

"Yup" they answered in unison

Master Hand turned to the other "Well?"

"I vow to defeat the Black Knight" Ike simply said

"Ditto for Ganondorf" Link added

"Fine" R.O.B. sighed "But only because I have no purpose anymore"

"Look like I'm going to have to get rid of Ridley…_again"_ Samus said annoyed

"I also have to defeat Medusa again" Pit sighed

"Count me in!" C. Falcon exclaimed

"Yeah I got nothing better to do" Snake admitted

"And I really don't want Wolf to have that much power" Fox added

"What about my Pokemon?" Red asked

"What about my Pikmin?" Olimar questioned

"What about my sister?" Popo added

"What about my PK?" Lucas quizzed

"I know what to do" Master Hand admitted

They all raised their hands a bit reluctant.

Master Hand snapped his fingers and they were all glowing

"I'm sending you back home" Master Hand explained "In two weeks you'll find a portal with my insignia on it" and Master Hand revealed the Smash Insignia "Farewell, and don't worry about being prepared, I got it covered"

The 16 smashers glowed and disappeared leaving behind Master Hand on Final Destination.

Xxx

**Next chapter is Preparation. The Smashers are going to adjust to their new life at Smash Mansion while followed by more exposition about the things Master Hand kept quiet about in this chapter. I apologize if some characters were OOC for just going along with Master Hand's plan, but I needed to get the war. Okay please Read and review, and please spread the news of this fanfic.**


	4. Preparation

**Nothing much to say right now. Other than that I want more reviews, there's nothing much to say so…here's the new chapter.**

**Xxx**

**Preparation**

**Xxx**

**Smash Mansion**

"So this is Smash Mansion" Mario noted in awe

Sure enough it was, the mansion was very large and had all the makings of a 5 star hotel. In the garden in the front of the mansion, which included a very large and complex maze in the sign of the Smash Insignia, there was a giant statue of a hand and next to him a statue of an orb shaped object which also had the insignia of smash on it.

That was just the front of the mansion, and the other areas are reserved for later.

"Incredible" Ike said amazed

"Hmm" Snake grunted "Maybe being in this freaky war not so bad if we're living here"

"Ditto" Fox agreed

"Amend" from the others

"CIAO! HOLA! BONJOUR!" A man yelled as he ran out of the mansion.

The man most striking feature is his pure white hair, and the fact that his eyes were literally lopsided and crazed might make a lasting impression. He wore a regular butler suit, but it was both white and messed up like he doesn't care what he look. He looked to be in his late 20s and for one more detail; his left hand was covered in a glove.

"Uh who are you?" Olimar asked shaken by the newcomer

The man pouted and asked "You don't remember me?"

The Smashers shook their heads in unison.

The man eyes watered and he started bawling his eyes out and he hugged the nearest person neat him, who just happened to be Red.

Red felt quite awkward and started patting the man on his back

"Uh its okay" Red said awkwardly "just let it all out and tell us of your problem"

"Hmph" the man sniffed "How can you forget Crazy Hand? Didn't I make a lasting impression on you?"

"Yeah who can forget the hand who nearly killed our ears?" Fox muttered, than his eyes widened

"Wait that was you?"

The man nodded than glowed and morphed into Crazy Hand who was shaking

"How can you forget me?" Crazy sobbed

"Uh weren't you a human before and now you're a hand?" Lucas pointed out

Crazy paused, than morphed back into his human form.

"Oh yeah!" Crazy said now cheerful "I completely forgot to show you my human form didn't I?"

"Yup"

"Yeah"

"I think the hand mentioned it"

"CRAZY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shouted another newcomer

The newcomer was identical to Crazy's human form only his suit is much more dignified, his hair was nearly combed, and has a glove on his right hand instead.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Master Hand asked in exasperation "You meet people in your hand form first THEN your human form"

"I think this is the 9000th time" Crazy admitted

The new man slapped himself in frustration, than he noticed the others staring

"Is this a regular thing?" asked Pit

The new man sighed "Yes, this is what me and my brother go through on a regular bases"

"Are you that hand dude?" Kirby asked

"Yes I am master hand" Master Hand revealed "So do you want to come inside?"

The Smashers looked at each other and nodded

Xxx

**Smash Entrance**

Contrary to its appearance on the outside, inside was one empty room that was blank white. There was literally nothing inside the room except for a door leading outside.

"Why is everything so white?" Popo asked stating the obvious.

"This is the innards of Smash Mansion" Master Hand explained "The reason it is blank white is because nobody had lived in it before"

"Wait" exclaimed Olimar "What do you mean by that?"

"You see, the reason is that I just created Smash Mansion" Master revealed

"You created this?" Lucas asked in amazement

"I am a deity thank you very much, and now who wants to see their room?"

All of the Smashers raised their hands.

Master Hand clapped his fingers in response causing 16 portals to appear.

"Go into the portals, it doesn't matter which" Master Hand stated and they obeyed.

Xxx

**?**

Crazy Hand in human form danced into the scene and looked at the camera with his regular crazed look.

"We'll be back after this commercial message" he cheerfully said.

Xxx

_A trainer was looking over his fainted Pikachu and crying a little._

"_Have you ever found all your Pokemon fainted at the lest convenient time?" asked a voice who sound like Crazy Hand_

_The trainer nodded_

"_Well you need is the Max Revive" and in the trainer hand a spray appears._

_Just spray it on, and BAM! The Pikachu immediately heal looking quite refreshed and a happy expression on the trainer._

"_Worry about fainted Pokemon? Well buy some Max Revive and be happy today!"_

_WARNING! SIDE EFFECTS OF THE MAX REVIVE INCLUDE DIAHERRA, STOMACH PAINS, HEAD ACHE, AND CHANCE OF DEATH! NO WAIT…THIS IS ONLY IF IT BEEN SPRAYED BY HUMAN, SO JUST IGNORE WHAT I JUST SAID AND BUY YOUR MAX REVIVE TODAY!_

_Xxx_

**Meeting Room**

"So how did you like your room?" Master Hand asked the group of Smashers

"It pretty much looks the same as our own back home" Link pointed out

"Yeah I made it to seem comfortable for you" M.H. stated and he turned to the other "Now who's up for some more exposition?"

Most of them shrugged in response and Master Hand started pt 2 of his exposition.

_Xxx_

**New Exposition**

_Okay I know how I said that there were 17 crystals? Yeah 16 of them are located in the core of each of your homes._

**Samus: I don't really live on a planet to tell the truth.**

**Master Hand: Yeah than core of your dimension now let me finish.**

_The 17__th__ core can only be accessed if you have the other 16 crystals. When they combine they can create a portal that transports a person to the 17__th__ dimension._

**R.O.B.: I never really understood why 17 is so important.**

**Mr. Game and Watch: Well every good story needs a main number**

_Well said Mr. Game and Watch. Anyway in order to access the core in each dimension you need the key._

**Captain Falcon:** **Why do I have this feeling that obtaining the key isn't as easy as it sound?**

**Master Hand: That's because it isn't.**

_In order to receive each key, well there's the problem that each key is divided into four pieces._

**Kirby: So it's an even bigger adventure.**

**Master Hand: Yes Kirby, yes it is.**

_Here comes another problem with the key for each core. When the 4 keys were divided into 4 pieces well you see it's kinda hard to explain. Each key part you can't get the next part without gaining all the others._

**Smashers: Huh?  
**

_Let me put it this way. Let just say you found the first part of the key to Mario's core. Well you can't get the second one without obtaining the first part of Link's core, Samus's core, Fox's core, so on and so on._

**Samus: So in order to gain all the key parts, we need to obtain at the same time?**

**Master Hand: and there is one last part.**

**Fox: Oh great.**

_Remember there are 17 cores. When you have collected the first 16 cores there is also the problem of the 17__th__. You have to obtain the 17__th__ core from the guardian of that particular core. _

**Red: Guardians?**

**Master Hand: Yeah they are best described as neutral and will only give the key to those who can beat them.**

_And that's pretty much it. Oh and let me cut the exposition._

_Xxx_

**End of Exposition **

"for the first part of each key I'll send you in teams of two" Master Hand explained "For the second part: teams of 4. For the third part of the keys, teams of 8. and for the last piece of the key all of you"

"Any particular reason why?" asked Olimar.

"Well as time go on each enemy becomes generally tougher" M.H. revealed "For the first part of each key only 2 smashers are needed"

"But aren't there 16 cores" Popo pointed out.

"I know, you'll get one of your keys first" Master informed "and get your partners key first"

"So who are the partners?" questions Red.

Master Hand snaps his fingers to open a portal "It is completely random and depends on what Core you are going to so…Who wants to come"

Some raised there hands immediately, others did it more begrudgingly.

"Please come in than".

The 16 Smashers walks into the portal, about to face off some of their past foes, with a new partner too.

Xxx

**Again not much to say. The next chapter is where I guess it picks up. I'll go through the whole key thing a bit more in future chapters, and the guardians too.**


End file.
